L'alcool ne dénoue pas que les langues
by DarkMimi
Summary: [Fic Complète et Corrigée] YAOI ! Kurapika a visiblement trop forcé sur la boisson...Non, nous ne plaindrons pas Léolio. Kurapika X Léolio LEMON!


**

* * *

**

L'alcool ne dénoue pas que les langues…

Série : Hunter X Hunter

Auteur : DarkMimi -+-Perverse Sérieuse…Sérieusement Perverse-+-

Bêta lectrice : RedLylie

Genre: OOC, YAOI !! Attention ceci est une fic décrivant une relation sexuelle entre deux hommes, si cela vous dégoûte, passez votre chemin. LEMON !!. OneShot

Disclamer : Non, les persos d'HxH ne sont pas à moi…TT Hisoka-kun !!!!!!

Commentaires : Heu…C'est particulièrement hard mais c'est fait pour, ceci est une commande de mon amie Isa, alors merci Isa !

* * *

Léolio apporta trois autres bouteilles de Saké. Jamais il n'aurait cru connaître cette facette de la personnalité de Kurapika. Et pourtant c'était bien Kurapika qui était là, assis en tailleur devant une petite table basse parsemée de bouteilles d'alcool vides, saoul comme jamais il ne l'avait été. 

-« Oué ! Hips ! Léolio ! r'met z'en moi ! Hips ! »

Une chose était sûre : ça faisait vraiment bizarre de voir Kurapika dans un tel état, lui qui était toujours si droit, si strict…

Léolio sentit son sang s'échauffer dans ses veines devant la vision qui lui était offerte.

Sous l'effet de l'alcool, les yeux de Kurapika brillaient de milles feux, ses joues s'étaient empourprées et ses lèvres roses étaient gonflées à force de boire au goulot de la bouteille de Saké, ses vêtements étaient légèrement débraillés et ses cheveux désordonnés.

Léolio avait devant lui l'image même de la tentation, il se sentait d'ailleurs réagir fortement.

_/Arg ! C'est pas le moment ! Coucouche panier les hormones !/_

Mais les dites hormones n'étaient visiblement pas du même avis…. Léolio s'approcha de Kurapika et déposa les bouteilles sur le sol. En se baissant, l'odeur légèrement ambrée de son ami s'infiltra dans ses narines et il cru alors perdre toute contenance.

-« Léolio, pourquoi t'es, Hips, tout rouge ? T'as trop chaud ? Hips ! C'est vrai qu'il fait horriblement chaud par, hips, ici ! Hips ! »

Et devant les yeux ébahis (et surtout très intéressés) de Léolio, Kurapika se dévêtit entièrement, ne laissant sur lui que son malheureux boxer noir.

_/Alerte, alerte, saignement de nez à l'horizon !!/_

-« Léolio…tu devrais toi aussi ôter tes vêtements… »

Kurapika s'approcha sensuellement de sa victime tout à fait consentante et se jeta sur lui avant que ce dernier n'ait le temps de dire 'ouf'.

Il lui arracha ses vêtements et se délecta de la vue avant de blottir sa tête dans le creux de son cou et d'entamer une procédure de succion de la peau bronzée et fragile qui s'offrait à lui.

Léolio n'en revenait pas, la dernière pensée cohérente qu'il eu fut de noter dans un coin de sa mémoire que Kurapika + alcool donnait un très bon résultat et qu'il faudrait sérieusement penser à augmenter le budget prévu pour la boisson. Une fois fait, il se laissa emporter dans le flot de sensations exquises qui s'emparait de son être.

Nul doute qu'il aurait un énorme suçon dans le cou le lendemain mais c'était vraiment le dernier de ces soucis. Tout ce qui l'importait c'était le corps chaud de Kurapika pressé contre le sien, sa bouche collée dans son cou, ses mains parcourant chaque centimètre de son corps et lui donnant des frissons incontrôlables, et surtout, son sexe frottant contre le sien à travers la fine couche de tissu de leur sous vêtements.

Ne supportant pas d'être passif, Léolio passa un bras en dessous des fesses blanches et douces de Kurapika, non sans en profiter un peu, et l'autre bras autour de sa taille fine. Il le souleva légèrement, balaya de sa jambe les bouteilles restante sur la table basse et y déposa sans vraiment grande délicatesse le corps offert de Kurapika. Une fois la besogne accomplie, il lui retira son boxer et sans perdre une minute de plus, il introduisit sa langue dans la fente du gland de Kurapika qui se cabra violemment tout en lui criant de continuer.

Mais Léolio voulait s'amuser un peu et arrêta la délicieuse torture puis se mit à laper le sexe de son amant avec une lenteur délibérée et toute calculée. N'en pouvant visiblement plus, Kurapika commença à onduler du bassin tout en crispant ses mains dans les cheveux du jeune docteur, lui imposant, de par sa pression, de l'engloutir tout entier. Léolio ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps, et trop heureux de répondre au désir de son amant, il entama un brusque va et vient de sa bouche gourmande sur le sexe tendu à l'extrême du hunter de la Black list.

Ses mains caressaient presque violemment les bourses fragiles, les malaxant, les faisant rouler entre ses doigts experts en la matière. Kurapika se libéra en en grand cri aigu que Léolio perçu comme la plus belle sonorité qu'il lui avait été donné d'entendre.

Avalant la semence avec délice, le plus âgé des deux hunters ce fit un plaisir de raviver le désir de son cadet. Tandis que sa langue affamée titillait le sensible nombril, ses mains se donnèrent pour mission de durcir au maximum les petits grains dorés qu'étaient les seins de Kurapika qui ne cessait de gémir et de pousser des plaintes.

Le désir de Léolio était à son apogée et tout en continuant à rendre son amant fou de plaisir, il retira hâtivement son propre boxer et s'insinua en Kurapika qui avait écarté ses cuisses le plus possible pour lui faciliter la tâche. Les cris du blond se firent de plus en plus fort, les coups de rein du brun aussi.

Alors que la cadence s'accélérait encore et encore, Kurapika ouvrit soudainement les yeux et fixa Léolio qui ne fut nullement dérangé par la subite couleur rouge amarante des pupilles de l'homme se tortillant sous lui, au contraire. Il avait toujours trouvé Kurapika deux fois plus attirant de la sorte. Il ancra alors son regard dans celui rouge sang de son fougueux amant et ils s'échangèrent un violent mais délicieux baiser exprimant toute la frustration accumulée durant tout le temps où ils se sont connus sans avoir le courage de s'avouer leur attirance respective.

Léolio donna toute sa force dans le dernier et ultime coup de rein, se libérant par la même occasion dans le corps chaud et enivrant de son partenaire, lui même secoué d'un spasme de plaisir des plus ardent et se libérant à son tour et pour la deuxième fois entre son corps et celui de Léolio.

Reprenant doucement ses esprits, la respiration haletante, Léolio se retira à regret du blond et se laissa tomber sur la moquette. Kurapika était toujours allongé sur la table basse, les yeux ayant retrouvé leur couleur normale mais les pupilles toujours dilatées à l'extrême sous l'effet de l'intense plaisir encore ressenti.

-« Kurapika ? »

-« Mmm ? »

-« Tes yeux…ils sont devenus écarlates en…pleine action. »

-« Vraiment ? »

-« Oui. »

Kurapika roula sur le côté et tomba de la table basse sur le corps nu et encore en sueur de Léolio.

-« Et bien…Vérifions de ce pas si il en est toujours ainsi dans une position différente »

Et ils repartirent dans une étreinte des plus passionnées sans savoir que quelques heures plus tard, Gon et Kirua seraient atteint d'une crise cardiaque en les découvrant tout deux nus, dans une position des plus révélatrices, Kurapika abordant un regard des plus rouge qu'il soit.

Owari

Darkie : Contente de moi !

Kurapika : Oo…je ne ferais jamais çaaaa !!!!

Darkie : Mais bien sur, avoue que c'est ton plus gros fantasme hm ?

Kurapika : #--# Même pas vraiiiiii !!!!!!

Darkie : L'est pas convaincant le p'tit hunter à son Léolio !

Kurapika : Mais arrête !! TT


End file.
